El Cuervo
by Lohengrin NightWalker
Summary: La redención está cerca. Solo uno...y El Cuervo verá la luz...
1. Default Chapter

EL CUERVO

 "SOY INOCENTE"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó un joven de 19 años de elegante porte, que respondía al nombre de Eriol Hiragizawa

Pero nadie respondió. Era una oscura y sucia celda, donde al parecer no había nadie.

-Hola Eriol –dijo entonces una voz que se oía cansada

-¿Ya dieron el veredicto? –preguntó entonces el joven inglés

El silencio pareció responder a la pregunta del inglés. Su mirada se ensombreció y bajó el rostro. Casi sentía las lágrimas salir.

-Lo siento –dijo entonces– realmente lo siento, Shaoran

Si, Shaoran Li estaba en la cárcel. ¿Por qué? Acusado de asesinar a toda la familia Li, su madre y sus hermanas. Encontraron los cuerpos en la misma mansión, y la espada del joven Li manchada con la sangre de las víctimas. El análisis genético lo demostró. El arma inclusive tenía las huellas del joven, y fue la prueba decisiva que lo condenó.

-No te preocupes –dijo Shaoran con desgano total, resignación absoluta– aunque ya dejaré de repetirlo...fue un hombre con una cicatriz en un brazo...

-Sé que eres inocente –dijo Eriol seguro– lo sé.

-Gracias Eriol –dijo Shaoran mirándolo con tristeza en los ojos. Volvió la mirada y pasó la mano por una fotografía de Sakura que estaba en el muro– ¿y cómo está ella?

-Destrozada, desde que se enteró de la sentencia –aseveró el inglés

-Dios mío, me siento tan miserable...–decía Shaoran– ojalá algún día...pueda perdonarme...

-No hay nada que perdonar, Shaoran. Ella siente que pudo haber ayudado, y ahora ve que te perderá sin remedio alguno.

Shaoran miró el retrato con dulzura. Lo quitó con delicadeza de la pared y se lo entregó a Eriol

-Cuídala –dijo él tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz– hazlo por mi, ¿si?

-Muy bien –aceptó Eriol– aunque lo haría sin que me lo pidieras

Ambos se vieron como si fuera la última, cuando Shaoran le entregó el retrato a Eriol. Entonces un oficial de mirada seria llegó, acompañado de un sacerdote.

-La hora ha llegado –dijo

Shaoran asintió y se levantó, mientras sentía ahora en su corazón como el final de su existencia se acercaba. Asintió y palmeó en un hombro a Eriol.

-Muchas gracias por todo –dijo Shaoran– por todo... –Eriol sintió entonces como la impotencia lo invadía. El oficial los condujo por un lugar oscuro, donde las celdas parecían cuevas oscuras sin final, con la luz blanca, similar a la de la luna, sobre él. Los pasos, su sonido, su lento y eterno avance lo estaban conduciendo a la locura, y a la desesperación absoluta.

El sacerdote repetía el credo, y eso lo desesperaba  (Creo en Dios padre todopoderoso) y por cada palabra murmurada, sentía como estas le servían como un mal epílogo a una vida que debió ser mucho más larga (Creador del cielo y de la tierra) la justicia que lo ha traicionado, cuando solo ha procurado hacer el bien, mientras que miles de asesinos reales están sueltos por el mundo. No entiende como es posible que lo repitan, sin entender ni media palabra (Amén). Esa fue la palabra final. El epílogo de su vida tal y como la conocía.

Al final llegó a un recinto circular (qué malditos, todo por una mísera tortura). Una tosca silla de madera, con esposaderos para cada mano, y para los pies. Y una ridícula máscara metálica, en la cabecera. La típica y bien amada silla eléctrica. 

Él se dejó conducir con docilidad a la silla. Al sentarse, frente a él quedaron las leyendas _justicia, libertad, equidad_. 

Shaoran sonrió ya completamente resignado. Solamente unos cuantos vatios de electricidad serían suficientes para acabar con su vida. Al sentarse, vio al _amado público. Varios de los oficiales, abogados, y un sin número de personas que no conocía. Pero entonces vio que Eriol ingresaba, en compañía de Tomoyo y de...y de...Sakura...oh, aquello no podía ser posible. Se veía más hermosa que nunca, y él, a punto de  morir en la silla eléctrica. Qué último recuerdo le quedaría a ella, viéndolo morir sin remedio. Vio su rostro perfecto ensombrecido por la tristeza. Y él, se odió a sí mismo en su fuero interno, sabía que era por su causa_

-¿Quiere decir sus últimas palabras? –dijo el sacerdote. Shaoran vio como el verdugo llegaba al interruptor que acabaría con su vida. Suspiró, antes de que le pusieran la máscara metálica, y habló

-Soy inocente.

El sacerdote le dio la extremaunción y se retiró, mientras le ponían la letal máscara metálica, que tenía unos hoyuelos para los ojos y para la boca. Entonces con ojos sorprendidos vio como Sakura se incorporaba y gritaba desesperada

-¡Shaoran! ¡él no hizo nada! ¡él es INOCENTE! –y trató de levantarse, pero varios brazos la retuvieron. Pero al hacerlo, Shaoran vio su prueba, la que nadie le había creído. La cicatriz, una especie de tres triángulos superpuestos. 

-¡¡ASESINOS!! –dijo al recordar súbitamente la condena, los cuerpos despedazados de sus familiares. Entonces llegó la descarga eléctrica, ante la mirada espantada de unos e indiferente de otros. Pero entonces un rayo de luz, salido de la nada en medio del cielo, cayó en los cables eléctricos tendidos que estaba provocándole la muerte a Shaoran. Al momento, en la mente y en el corazón de Shaoran quedaron marcadas con fuego las palabras: 

"justicia y venganza".

----------------------------------

Ya la ejecución se había cumplido. El oficial cumplía con la labor de dejar el cadáver en la morgue. Al día siguiente lo enterrarían y eso sería todo. El policía dejó el cuerpo en el frío lugar y cerró la puerta. El silencio inundó todo entonces, hasta que el chirriante graznido de un cuervo se dejó oír. Y el cuerpo de Shaoran se estremeció y sus ojos se abrieron. Se incorporó, como quien se levanta de un sueño muy largo. Se palpó su cara, tenía carne cicatrizada y quemada. 

El cuervo graznó, y Shaoran lo miró. Ambos salieron, y había una especie de cuarto de baño, con un espejo. Se miró y se palpó la cara. Se pasó la mano con fuerza, y un trozo de carne chamuscada cayó al suelo con un sonido húmedo **plack**

Parte por parte, se pasó la mano por la cara, retirando cada trozo de su cara, como había sido destruida su vida. **plack**, **plack**, **plack** sonaba la carne contra el suelo.

Al terminar, su rostro tenía una palidez espantosa, y tenía unas líneas rojas, resultado de la postura de la máscara. Se sentía extraño, fuerte, frío...poderoso. El cuervo graznó de nuevo y Shaoran lo miró interrogante. Entonces miró el espejo, y le propinó un golpe. El espejo se quebró ante el peso de la mano de Shaoran, y varios trozos quedaron prendidos de su mano, haciéndola sangrar. Pero el dolor no lo tocó, es más, no sintió nada. Se retiró los trozos...y la piel se cerró al momento, sin dolor, y sin una gota de sangre...

-Increíble...–dijo Shaoran incrédulo viéndose la mano, sin rastro alguno del choque. Entonces el cuervo graznó por tercera vez. Estaba fuera. Entonces tomó impulso y se lanzó contra la ventana, y antes de caer, se transformó en un cuervo. Voló en medio de la noche, hacia el edificio de la policía.

----------------------------------

Shaoran aterrizó justo donde guardaban los expedientes de los archivos de asesinatos, junto con las pruebas. El cuervo pareció señalarle entonces el archivero. Él obedeció, y abrió un cajón, buscando su apellido. Allí, encontró su espada (Dios sabrá como habrán hecho para guardarla), y la lista de todos los que testificaron en su contra. El papel señalaba los nombres y su ubicación. En especial le llamaron la atención tres nombres

-Estas personas….conocerán la furia del Cuervo –esto lo dijo sin siquiera desearlo– es hora de la cacería...es hora de buscar la justicia...

Levantó la espada y sufrió una progresiva transformación. Se convirtió en un objeto alargado, con una gran hoja al final. Al hacer un movimiento leve, se dividió en tres hojas. Shaoran quedó admirado ante el arma, y el cuervo graznó por cuarta vez. La hora de la cacería ha llegado.


	2. Capítulo 2

EL CUERVO

LA PROMESA A LA LÁPIDA

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura se levantó sobresaltada en medio de la noche. Un cuervo graznando, un ser que emergía de la oscuridad eterna reclamando justicia y venganza. No sabía como lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Miró por la ventana, y encontró solamente un par de plumas oscuras, pero la ventana cerrada a cal y canto. Además, Kero no había ni siquiera chistado. Entonces, ¿acaso sería que se estaba volviendo loca por la falta de Shaoran?

-Shaoran...te extraño tanto... –musita Sakura mientras aprieta las plumas contra su pecho. Mira hacia la noche sin final– Shaoran...

-----------------------------

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo estaba en el departamento de Eriol. Ambos parecían apesadumbrados después del fatídico espectáculo.

-Eriol....¿por qué? –lloriqueaba Tomoyo completamente destrozada

-No lo sé...y todavía no alcanzo a creerlo...

-¡Pero si él no hizo nada! –le espetó, como si en algo arreglara las cosas

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, Shaoran está muerto y eso es todo

-Debe haber algo...tú eres el mago más poderoso...¡haz algo!

-No puedo. Jugar con la necromancia es algo que tiene su precio, como toda magia negra al ser usada, reclama algo a cambio

Tomoyo entonces rompió a llorar abiertamente.

-Dios mío Eriol....por qué...¿cómo es que sucedió esto?

-Créeme...lo voy a averiguar...por él...

-----------------------------

Shaoran después de vagar toda la noche llegaba a un claro en el bosque que estaba en el parque. Guiado por el cuervo en su pequeño peregrinar, la noche todavía permanecía impertérrita, aunque ya no quedaba tiempo para nada más sino para ocultarse de los rayos del sol. Apoyó la lanza contra el suelo y miró el papel, el primer nombre

-Ikawa, Makoto. Muy bien, será el primero...–entonces sintió una presencia que a la vez no lo era– ¿quién anda ahí?

-Nadie, Shaoran Li....¿o quien eres tú en realidad?

-Eso no tengo porque decírtelo –respondió Shaoran al momento

-Entiendo. Tú eres aquel que regresó de la muerte...tú eres al que revivieron con los antiguos poderes de _Quor Toth...._

Shaoran se quedó en su lugar, y retó a la nada.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea qué es eso de los poderes de _Quor toth_ –dijo Shaoran

-Aunque hicieron mal su trabajo...No puedo ver tu alma...pero si quieres saberlo te lo diré: utilizaron la magia _más oscura y más negra de todas las magias negras_ solamente para cumplir tu deseo...

De un rápido movimiento, Shaoran pudo sacar de la oscuridad circundante a un sujeto con un hábito similar al de los monjes derviches

-Qué dem... –y al momento, aquel lugar se transformó en un lugar ensombrecido, donde de lado y lado se podían apreciar hábitos idénticos al que sostenía entre sus manos. Lo miró una vez más con amenaza, mientras lo sostenía ahora en vilo– ¿qué demonios es lo que quieres? 

-Solo estoy aquí para guiarte –respondió el monje

-¿De veras? –dijo mientras lo estrechaba más fuerte, pero entonces notó algo– eres un...espíritu. ¿Por qué mandan a un espíritu a guiarme? ¿y en qué, si se puede saber?

-Te diré, que Shaoran Li como tal ha muerto, asesinado por la injusticia de los hombres. Pero tu deseo de justicia y de vengar la muerte de tus seres queridos, parece que logró trascender las barreras de la muerte, y te dio la oportunidad de cumplir tu deseo

-Justicia y venganza... –murmuró Shaoran, y miró hacia el cuervo, que reposaba en una rama alta de un viejo árbol, impertérrito– bien señor monje...por el momento si entendí, ahora, lamento dejarlo, pero debo comenzar a hacer unas visitas sociales

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿aniquilarlos y ya? –apuntó el monje– sabes que lo único que es más tétrico que la verdad...es la conspiración detrás de ella

-¿Estás diciendo que hubo algo más que un asesinato para acabar con mi familia?

-Exacto. Imagina esto por un momento: si la familia más poderosa de Asia desaparece, ¿quiénes se beneficiarían?

Shaoran se quedó silencioso en medio de la noche. No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. Entonces, si podría haber alguien que hubiera maquinado todo desde el principio. Solo faltaba encontrar, ¿por qué acabarlos a todos? 

-Algo aquí no me huele nada bien –Shaoran recogió la lanza que había recobrado en la policía– será mejor que comience con mis averiguaciones...a mi modo...

-Oh vamos...no creo que sea una buena hora, ya casi amanecerá. Igual, no creo que sea muy recomendable que te presentes así, podrían reconocerte

-Estoy legal y clínicamente muerto, si me identifican lo mínimo que les pasaría es que se los lleven a un manicomio –dice Shaoran– pero tal vez tengas razón...comprarme algo de ropa no estaría nada mal...–el cuervo graznó con fuerza, anunciando que el sol estaba próximo a salir–esta noche podrás comenzar...además, creo que tendrás que comenzar por la visita más importante de todas

Shaoran lo miró entonces con gravedad. _"La visita más importante de todas"_

-----------------------------

-¿Pero qué demonios sucedió aquí? –inquiere el sargento de la policía al guardia encargado de la morgue, al encontrar desaparecido el cuerpo de un recién ejecutado, y más encima encontrar un ventanal y un espejo quebrados–¡¡oficial mediocre!! ¿por qué no se me avisó de esto?

-Porque todos los reos están en sus celdas, señor –respondió el oficial

El impetuoso y ya algo pasado de kilos sargento Kobayashi quedó a mitad de camino, y a punto de quedar en ridículo frente a todos sus oficiales. Era cierto lo dicho por aquel policía. Solo un cuerpo desaparecido en la morgue de la cárcel más segura de todo Japón.

-Señor, tenemos el video de vigilancia –dijo entonces otro oficial apareciendo tras de él

-¡Dame eso! –dijo arrebatándole el objeto. Lo puso y las imágenes a blanco y negro lo dejaron más pálido que un muerto. ¡Un vivo en la morgue! ¡un considerado muerto se había mandado de más de 7 pisos y no había ni rastro de él! Fuera de trozos de carne quemada y mal coagulada.

-Avísenme si encuentran algo más –dijo mientras tomaba el cassette

-Pero señor, no puede tomar...

Demasiado tarde. El oficial ya salía hacia el estacionamiento. Montó en su viejo Camaro, y arrancó a toda velocidad con rumbo desconocido, mientras sentía el miedo crecer en su interior, junto con una conjetura alocada, pero digna de ser tomada en cuenta: estaba vivo, Él estaba vivo...

-----------------------------

-Hummm....eso es –dijo el monje fantasma– así te ves mejor que con ese uniforme de preso.

Shaoran terminó de ponerse su nueva indumentaria y asintió. Estaba vestido completamente de negro. Unas botas, pantalón y una casaca, negras ambas, y el toque final. Un gabán de tonos tan oscuros como los de la noche. Semejante cantidad de negro en un solo lugar, contrastaban con la palidez de su rostro y con las delgadas líneas rojas de su rostro. Tomó el largo bastón  (que en realidad lo era, la hoja misteriosamente había quedado guardada en el cuerpo de aquel largo objeto). El muchacho tomó el papel y miró el nombre: Makoto Ikawa. Su residencia actual es cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-¿Irás entonces? –le inquirió el espíritu al joven

-Iré, solo... –dijo Shaoran– después, sabrás donde encontrarme

-Muy bien...solo recuerda...se hará justicia, de una u otra forma –y al momento se desvaneció.

Shaoran comenzó a caminar en medio de la gente. A cada paso que daba, le hacía recordar sus últimos pasos en este mundo de penurias como un ser vivo, para regresar quien sabe de donde, a seguir paseándose por este mundo de penas, dolores....muerte...

Sin saber como, llegó al fin a un larga planicie verde, donde la paz se respiraba y el silencio reinaba imperturbable. El cementerio, el último reducto de paz que le quedaba...

_Ieran Li. Amada madre_ –reza la primera de una serie de cinco lápidas. Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie y Shiefa. Sus ojos se cierran al ceder ante el dolor. Puede que estuviera muerto, pero el dolor aún permanecía, y eso era capaz de matarlo otras mil veces.

-Esto es mi culpa. Si ese día no hubiéramos discutido...no habría dejado desguarnecida la mansión y posiblemente no hubiesen acabado de esa manera...–entonces tocó las lápidas una por una– se hará justicia...a cualquier costo...**_El cuervo así lo jura..._**

-----------------------------

-Hola Sakura –le saludó Tomoyo con una sonrisa triste– ¿lista?

Eriol, quien estaba de pie junto a Tomoyo, asintió. Traía un ramo de flores blancas, y las entregó a Sakura, quien luchaba por no quebrarse ante el dolor de la pérdida del ser amado.

-Lista –respiró profundamente y se dispuso a entrar, cuando Sakura, y el mismo Eriol sintieron una descarga de energía...pero se sentía tan diferente... –¿qué es esto Eriol?

-Solo puedo percibir oscuridad –murmuró Eriol– no puedo saber quien es el portador de esa energía

Entonces un cuervo de mediano tamaño aleteó desde la entrada. Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de hallar al dueño de semejante poder...pero al igual que Eriol, solo puede ver oscuridad total. Siente como la energía se desplaza, dirigiéndose a algún lugar en la ciudad. Trata de seguir su rastro, pero al llegar a cierto punto se detiene. Las lápidas de los familiares muertos de Shaoran, tienen una extraña marca. Ella se inclina algo para poder verla mejor y es un dibujo de algo con alas. No sabe lo que es, pero está dibujado con algo escarlata oscuro. Ella le pasó un dedo...y reconoció la extraña pintura. Están pintadas con sangre...

-----------------------------

Ya casi es hora del atardecer y el sargento Kobayashi llegó a su destino. Un bar llamado "Green house". Ingresó al lugar, donde habían bailarinas de todo tipo haciendo bailes obscenos, y algunos parroquianos.

Ignorando aquellos detalles, subió por una escalera que tenía la leyenda "Prohibido el paso a personas no autorizadas". Subió las escaleras, para llegar al segundo nivel, donde estaban algunos jugando naipes.

-¡Sargento! –saludó uno de ellos– ¿se nos unirá en la partida? 

-Lo siento mucho –dijo él serio– tengo algo que enseñarles

-¿Y qué es? –inquirió otro de la mesa con obvio interés

El sargento no respondió y puso el video, mostrando exactamente cuando se arrojaba por la ventana.

-¿Y? –preguntaron, obviamente desilusionados– ¿qué?

Suspiró ante la ineptitud de aquellos y les respondió

-El cuerpo de Shaoran Li desapareció anoche de la morgue –dijo él

Todos abrieron grande los ojos

-¿Robaron el cuerpo? –preguntó uno de los hombres

-No –respondió el sargento mientras palidecía– al parecer el "cadáver" se arrojó desde el piso de la morgue, pero no hallamos rastro de él

-Será mejor que llamemos a Quan Cheng –dijo el otro, súbitamente asustado  

-----------------------------

El monje hacía ya media hora que estaba esperando el arribo de Shaoran, frente a un edificio de apartamentos. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, y justo cuando iba a proferir la enésima queja, pudo sentir los pasos inertes de Shaoran, quien venía saliendo de un callejón más oscuro que la misma noche. El monje levantó la vista y se quedó de una pieza. Shaoran venía cargando la lanza entre sus manos, y la hoja tenía claras muestras de haber sido usada recientemente. Puede que él fuera un espíritu, pero no estaba seguro de quién era él realmente...

-¿Listo? –preguntó el monje

-Listo –respondió Shaoran. La lanza se desvaneció entre sus manos y entró al edificio como un fantasma, puesto que al parecer nadie lo vio. Subió más de 8 pisos hasta llegar a su destino. Sacó de entre su bolsillo el papel y confirmó la dirección. Tocó suavemente la puerta, y una niña de unos 10 años le abrió la puerta

-¿Si? –le preguntó con amabilidad

-¿Aquí vive el señor Makoto Ikawa, pequeña?

-Si. Es mi papá

Shaoran no se inmutó ante lo dicho por la pequeña. Haría, de una u otra forma, que se hiciera justicia

-¿Quién lo busca? –preguntó la chiquilla

-¿Sí? –salió un hombre de unos 25 años, con anteojos y de pelo rubio, mientras le hacía una seña a la chica que regresara a la casa

-¿Makoto Ikawa? –preguntó Shaoran

-¿Quién es usted? –respondió el señor

-Su ángel de la muerte ha llegado... –dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente

Nota del autor: Quiero agradecer a todas las personas por los reviews, de verdad que son muy estimulantes para seguir escribiendo. Ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo, podré actualizar mucho más seguido.

NightWalker


	3. Capítulo 3

EL CUERVO

_Esta negra y torva ave trocó, con su aire grave,_

_En sonriente extrañeza mi gris solemnidad_

_ese penacho rapado –le dije–, no te impide ser osado,_

_Viejo cuervo desterrado de la negrura abismal_

_¿Cuál es tu tétrico nombre en el abismo infernal?_

EL VENGADOR SIN CORAZÓN

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Makoto Ikawa se quedó en blanco unos momentos, mientras veía el rostro impasible de Shaoran, para luego cerrar la puerta de un golpe en plena cara de aquel personaje que venía diciendo semejantes cosas...para darse la vuelta y quedar más pálido. Allí estaba él parado, completamente indiferente al mundo.

-Señor Ikawa –murmuró Shaoran– ¿sabía que usted ayudó para que un inocente fuera asesinado?

-C...¿Cómo? –preguntó él completamente espantado

-Shaoran Li murió por un crimen que no cometió, y ahora, yo haré que los que lo condenaron paguen con sangre su deuda...–dijo mientras una torcida sonrisa en su rostro mortalmente pálido se dibujaba

El señor se quedó pensando unos momentos, pero fue interrumpido por Shaoran, que lo levantó de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared

-¿Quiere decir sus últimas palabras? –le preguntó exactamente lo que a él cuando lo ejecutaron

-Mi...familia...

Ya no era más Shaoran. Permaneció completamente indiferente a sus súplicas  _Justicia y venganza, haré que se haga justicia..._

-A usted no le importó la familia de aquel joven, ¿o sí? Dígame, ¿quién es el hombre de la cicatriz? ¿quién mató a la familia Li?

-Fue....–Shaoran lo estaba ahogando– fue Shaoran Li....

-¡Mentira! –rugió mientras lo mandaba lejos

Pero entonces la pequeña apareció de repente, abrazando a su padre, quien estaba espantado a más no poder

-¡Papi! ¿quién es el? ¿estás bien? –vio que su padre tenía algo de sangre y se arrojó contra las piernas de Shaoran, quien permaneció con gesto impasible– ¡no lastimes a mi papá!

-¡No Hikari! –dijo Makoto al ver a su hija enfrentar a aquel sujeto– ¡no te le acerques!

Tarde. Shaoran hizo aparecer el bastón, que no era muy largo. Pero a un movimiento suyo,  creció de tamaño y una brillante e impoluta hoja brilló fríamente. Pasó de largo, deshaciéndose de la chiquilla y se plantó ante él.

-Ahora sí –dijo Shaoran, mientras izaba aquel peligroso artefacto– que se haga justicia...

Pero sintió como era retenido por el abrigo y por una de sus piernas. Se volvió a ver, y vio como la pequeña Hikari comenzaba a llorar, suplicando por la vida de su padre

-No...¿por qué vas a matarlo? –la chiquilla ya lloraba abiertamente– él no ha hecho nada malo...

Shaoran se quedó callado ante los argumentos de la niña. Suspiró, y bajó la lanza, mientras recordaba como Sakura tenía un efecto similar en él...

-Está bien pequeña...–dijo mientras le daba la espalda– tu papá vivirá para ver un nuevo día... –vio como la niña sonreía entre lágrimas, pero entonces levantó de nuevo al ya lívido de miedo señor Ikawa, y puso sus manos en su frente. Al momento una nube blanca, y rayos de luz invadieron su mirada. Entonces pudo ver sus recuerdos, perfectamente nítidos. 

Vio un lugar en sombras. Varios hombres riendo, pero con sonrisas huecas, y él aceptando un trato a costa de su vida. No vio el lugar, pero si donde estaba...una calle ciega, justo frente a una casa de color marrón de aspecto abandonado y descuidado, un lugar de pintura verde descuidada. Sin poder controlarse, lo mandó contra una pared que sonó hueca. El señor hizo un gesto de dolor, y se levantó. Al levantar la mirada, ya no había nada sino el lugar donde había estado parado Shaoran.

-¿Quién era el papi? –preguntó con ingenuidad la chiquilla

-El demonio en persona...–respondió Ikawa al momento.

-----------------------------------

El monje vio entonces como Shaoran emergía de la nada, caminando mientras dejaba atrás el edificio de apartamentos.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió el monje

-Lo dejé vivo –respondió Shaoran mientras el mismo cuervo de siempre se posaba en su hombro

Aquel incorpóreo ser se sorprendió hasta las termópilas. Se supone que estaba reclamando una venganza – justa en su parecer– pero ahora...estaba más confundido sobre la naturaleza de aquel.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó casi como un reflejo

-Porque tiene una niña –respondió mientras le daba la espalda– porque la niña me detuvo justo cuando iba a rematarlo...

Ahora si que no se lo creía. Un ser con los oscuros poderes de _Quor toth_, siendo detenido por una niña. Sería lo increíble de lo imposible

-Pero... –terminó Shaoran– he encontrado una habilidad fascinante...puedo ver en las mentes de otros...y así encontraré al hombre de la cicatriz. Ese día, las puertas del infierno se abrirán para él... –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la oscuridad. Ahora, es tiempo de ir por el segundo de la lista. La noche todavía es joven. 

----------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Seishirow Kobayashi, acompañado por otros dos sujetos, llegaba a una vieja casa de claras influencias chinas. Al ingresar, biombos, y dibujos de rugientes dragones chinos confrontando monstruos de todo tipo. Ese sujeto...Quan Cheng...era todo un misterio para él. Siempre fue un escéptico para la magia, las fantasmas y todas esas cosas. Pero este sujeto le daba una mala espina...muy mala espina. Al fin llegaron a una estancia, oscurecida por pesadas cortinas de color púrpura

-Señor Cheng –musitó Kobayashi– necesitamos saber algo....

-Shhhhhh....guarda silencio.... –respondió el chino– sé por qué estás aquí... –abrió los ojos lentamente– una sombra oscura sigue sus pasos...

Algo extraño rondaba el aire. Un depredador. Lo dicho por aquel sujeto los había dejado pálidos de miedo. Y las palabras _Quor toth _fueron mencionadas también.

-Lo oscuro de lo oscuro....-musitó Quan Cheng– lo oscuro de lo oscuro los está siguiendo....un vengador está aquí...

-Hallaremos la forma de acabarlo –reiteró Kobayashi de nuevo

Pero Quan Cheng sonrió entre dientes.

-No puedes acabarlo –dijo él– por el simple hecho de que no puedes matar lo que no puede morir...

----------------------------------

Entre tanto, un par de jovencitas conducían a alta velocidad por la avenida, escuchando música a muy alto volumen. Una de ellas iba cayendo dormida, producto del alcohol, y la otra conducía como desbocada, cuando escuchó la sirena de un auto policía. Resignada, se detuvo. Vio como un oficial de unos 30 años se bajaba del auto y caminaba hasta ella.

-¿Algún problema oficial? –preguntó la chica

-Me temo que si, señorita –respondió aquel– iba conduciendo muy rápido...

-Es cierto. Lo siento muchísimo, no volverá a suceder.

-Pero... –el oficial mira a la chica con morbo. Es un mujer hermosa, a pesar de todo– debo recibir algo a cambio...

La señorita comprende que definitivamente hubiera sido mejor pagar la multa que esto...

-Baje del auto señorita –inquiere con actitud desafiante el policía

-Pero....

-¡¡Ahora!! –rugió aquel hombre

Esta, obedeció casi dócilmente. Se bajó, y se puso de espaldas a él. Traía una sugestiva falda corta, una blusa y una chaqueta. El policía, sonrió malévolamente, pero cuando iba por la señorita, sucumbió a la tentación de ir por su acompañante. Avanzó hasta el puesto del copiloto, pero allí no estaba sentada una chica. Estaba oscuro, así que no pudo distinguirlo muy bien, pero era un hombre de eso estaba seguro. Éste, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con ironía y casi con perversidad. El Cuervo había encontrado al segundo de su lista.

-¿Katsuhiro Masamune? –preguntó el

-Así es –respondió él– ¿quién quiere saberlo?

-Usted ha hecho demasiadas cosas mal...su poder lo ha corrompido, y estoy aquí para hacerlo pagar por eso.

-Ja, no me hagas reír estúpido –sacó su arma, una pistola automática 9mm, y le disparó directo en la sien. Este, saltó y quedó estático, mientras Masamune sonreía satisfecho. Pero una mano salida de la nada le arrebató su arma, y vio como el sujeto que acababa de recibir un balazo en plena cabeza y a menos de un metro, se paraba como si nada.

-¿Crees que con esto vas a acabarme? –disfrutó de la cara de terror que puso aquel oficial corrupto– ahora sí...me responderás unas preguntas– pero entonces Masamune, dominado por el horror, lo empujó y empezó a correr hacia su auto. Shaoran, sacó su lanza, y con letal precisión, logró ensartarle la pierna, la hoja atravesando de lado a lado la carne de sus músculos.

El grito de dolor y de terror de aquel oficial fue espantoso. Vio como él avanzaba hacia él, mientras que la oscuridad perpetua, SU oscuridad perpetua, lo hacía. La sangre fluía lentamente en el suelo, cual riachuelo, mientras el vengador lo levantaba en vilo y lo estampaba contra el auto.

-¿Quién...quién eres...? –preguntó Masamune 

-Soy un vengador...Shaoran Li murió por algo que no cometió –respondió el cuervo

-Pero él...mató a su familia... –Shaoran apretó el abrazo de sus manos, casi rompiéndole el cuello– eres...¡tú eres él! ¡no es posible, tú estás MUERTO, MUERTO!!!

Shaoran sonrió con peligrosidad. Con un hábil movimiento, lo dejó en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Tomó su lanza, y mientras se disponía a rematarlo, le preguntó

-¿Quién es el hombre de la cicatriz? ¡él fue el verdadero asesino de los Li!

-No...no lo sé...–respondió lívido de miedo Masamune

Shaoran repitió la fórmula. Lo tomó de la cabeza, y vio sus recuerdos. Un grupo de hombres malvados, y uno de ellos, aunque no se alcanzaba a ver la cara, si pudo ver la cicatriz. Lo dejó ir, y ahora si se dispuso a acabarlo. Masamune parecía estar por suplicar, pero de nada le valió. La chica vio con horror y con asco como la hoja caía sobre él, acabando con su miserable vida. Lo ensartó en su lanza, y con un movimiento de palanca, lo dejó desangrándose lentamente sobre el techo de su propio auto.

-Uno menos.... –dijo mientras tomaba algo de sangre y tachaba el nombre. La miró y ella contuvo un grito de espanto– conduzca con cuidado... –y avanzó hacia las sombras, desapareciendo completamente.

----------------------------------

Entre tanto, Sakura estaba en su habitación, cuando recibió una inesperada llamada.

-¿Diga?

-_Hola Sakura_ –dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea– _soy yo, Mei Ling_

-¡Hola Mei Ling! –dijo Sakura emocionada por su llamada– ¿cómo te va?

-_He tenido días mejores _–dijo ella– _pero te llamo por que tengo algo que decirte..._

-¿Qué pasa?

-_Sakura, la morgue ha reportado como robado el cuerpo de Shaoran_

-No puede ser cierto...

Nota del autor: una vez más, agradezco a todos aquellos que piden que siga. Dentro de poco  (muy poco, a decir verdad) subiré otros capítulos que ya tengo listos.

NightWalker


	4. Capítulo 4

EL CUERVO

SAKURA Y EL CUERVO

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura, en compañía de Kero y de Yue habían acudido al lugar donde el Cuervo –o mejor dicho, Shaoran– había cobrado su primera víctima. Un sujeto que estaba horriblemente apuñalado, a la altura del pecho, y la sangre había dejado un caprichoso y nada agradable decorado en el techo de aquel auto. Pudo escuchar con claridad lo que decía uno de los oficiales.

-Fue apuñalado con algo que medía más de 20 cm de largo. Eso, o era una espada o un cuchillo de carnicero.

-Pero lo hizo muy bien, la herida está cauterizada. Fue como si la hoja estuviera ardiendo.

-El caso es, que hay un asesino de policías suelto. Habrá reunión en la comandancia, así que muévanse –dijo un tercero interviniendo en la conversación.

Kero contuvo un gesto de asco al ver el cadáver. Tenía la cara contraída en un gesto de terror sublime. Además del pecho, tenía la pierna atravesada de cabo a cabo. En pocas palabras, un buen trabajo.

Entre tanto, Yue pudo escuchar como la señorita daba su versión de los hechos.

-Era un hombre alto, vestido con un abrigo negro largo, y tenía un objeto muy extraño en sus manos. De verdad, no sé como lo hizo ni como apareció aquí –dijo completamente shockeada la muchacha.

-Muy bien, puede retirarse –dijo el oficial, volviéndose a sus compañeros– bueno, no pudo dar una descripción detallada del sujeto, pero si del arma que utilizó. Es algo completamente fuera de lo convencional

-Mejor vamos a la comandancia y allí discutimos este problema –convino

Sakura quedó espantada ante semejante espectáculo. ¿Qué clase de persona sería capaz de matar a alguien, de esta manera? Más allá de todas las argucias que pudo haber usado para acabarlo, era una persona desalmada y sin ninguna clase de piedad.  

-Sería interesante que Eriol viera esto –murmuró– seguramente podría deducir algo de aquí.

-De cualquier forma, hay un asesino suelto. Y uno peligroso –apuntó Yue

-Y nada tonto –agregó Kero– quien sea que lo haya hecho, sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Los tres asintieron. Lo mejor era retirarse, hasta que los hechos estuvieran más claros. Además, mañana debía hacer una nada agradable visita al cementerio.

--------------------------------

Entre tanto, Eriol estaba recluido en su departamento. Desde la muerte de Shaoran, pasaba noches enteras, en medio de las sombras de la noche y frente a un tablero de ajedrez,  trataba de imaginar todas las posibles razones por las cuales la familia Li haya desparecido, hasta el último heredero. Después de hablar con Tomoyo, se servía una taza de café, y trataba infructuosamente de hallar razones, sin llegar a ningún lado.

De repente, un chirriante sonido lo sacó de sus meditaciones. Un cuervo, graznaba en su ventana. Eriol se levantó, hizo un ademán que hizo volar al ave lejos. Se dio la vuelta, y encontró algo diferente. Uno de los alfiles había sido movido, y había un papelito, con un mensaje escrito bajo él:

"Hasta ahora es el primer movimiento" 

-¿Pero qué...? –dijo Eriol mirando en derredor suyo. Solamente la inquietante soledad. Entonces un suave sonido invadió la estancia por completo. Relajante. Tranquilo. De alguna parte sonaba _"luz de luna"_ de Beethoven. Una sonata de piano simplemente hermosa. Triste, calmada, que traía recuerdos de tiempos lejanos, felices, cuando los cuatro grandes amigos vivían. Ahora, uno de ellos se había marchado de este mundo, y este se había trastornado en uno gris y frío. Un gris, frío, moribundo y cruel mundo.

Sus ojos fueron cediendo entonces ante el susurro de las tonadas del piano. Y cuando al fin se quedó dormido, ante el narcotizante efecto de la música, Shaoran emergió de las sombras, también embelesado por la suave música.

--------------------------------

-Buenos días Sakura –le dijo Tomoyo, con un obvio gesto de tristeza velando su rostro. 

-Hola Tomoyo –dijo Sakura con una voz todavía más deprimida

La razón por la cual estaban ambas tan deprimidas: se cumplían dos semanas de la muerte de Shaoran Li. Sakura, acudía por segunda vez a la tumba de su amado, con un racimo de flores blancas. Eriol aún no llegaba, aunque todavía era temprano.

-Ay Tomoyo...me siento tan sola... –murmuró Sakura

-Lo sé –dijo mientras la abrazaba consoladoramente– lo sé...

-Buenos días –dijo Eriol– lo siento, me levanté tarde y...

-No importa –dijo Sakura– mejor vamos ya.

Mientras esto sucedía a la entrada del cementerio, alguien más estaba allí adentro. Frente a su propia lápida, Shaoran dejaba un racimo de rosas rojas. Tenía el mismo vestido, y el mismo cuervo reposaba en su hombro. Leyó su nombre en la lápida, con una sonrisa completamente irónica en su rostro. Viéndose muerto, sintiéndose vivo y sabiéndose vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo. 

-Seré vengado...se hará justicia, porque así lo he jurado... –dice mientras cierra los ojos. Su tumba, había sido puesta justo al lado de un árbol de Sakura. Que oportuno....

Entonces siente las presencias de Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo acercarse a él. No sabe cómo pero los siente. Sus oídos casi pueden escuchar sus respiraciones, y no sabe la razón por la cual puede sentirlos de esa manera, pero por ahora, no se quedará a averiguarlo. Da media vuelta, y emprende lentamente su camino hacia algún lugar, en el no sé donde. Y en cuanto se marcha, la sangre ha comenzado a escurrir de las letras de su nombre. 

Sakura, al llegar, contiene un grito de espanto. La sangre fluye lentamente por el frío mármol de la lápida. Todos quedan ingratamente asombrados por el espectáculo 

-¿Pero qué...? –murmura Sakura viendo en derredor. Pero el cementerio está semivacío, no tiene idea de quien puede ser el autor de semejante broma. Lo único que encuentra es un indiferente cuervo, que grazna desde la copa de un árbol cercano. Sakura lo mira atentamente, sin saber cómo esa ave le es muy familiar.

_¿Dónde te he visto antes?_– pensó Sakura para sus adentros.

Y el cuervo pareció responder: _nunca más_

Sakura respingó asustada. Esa ave había hablado, y lo peor de todo, _había leído su mente._ Ese no era un cuervo cualquiera, era un ser dotado de extraordinarios poderes y habilidades. Volvió a ver, pero el ave se había desvanecido. Como si en realidad el cuervo solo lo viera ella, como si nunca hubiera estado allí realmente.

_¡Ave o diablo! –gritó una voz– ¡sea esta palabra que dices nuestra señal de despedida!_

_¡Regresa a la tempestad, a la nocturna ribera!_

_¡Ni una pluma negra dejes, vestigio de la mentira que tu alma ha pronunciado!_

_¡Mi soledad deja intacta! ¡Abandona la escultura que está encima de mi puerta!_

_¡De mi alma quita el pico y del portal tu figura!_

_Pero el mismo cuervo respondió impasible: nunca más_

-¿Y eso? –murmuró entonces Tomoyo al escuchar aquel peculiar diálogo. Un cuervo graznando en medio de la incesante oscuridad perenne, posado sobre un busto, escudriñando con su mirada hasta el último rincón del alma de alguien, cuya figura no reconoce. Pero el cuervo deja de serlo, y pasa a ser un hombre. Joven, con una extraña marca en el rostro, y con una mirada fría, penetrante, y sin ese brillo característico de los _vivos._ Es un hombre sin alma, no se le ocurre otro término para describir ese miedo cerval que siente.

-_Se hará justicia...a cualquier costo...._

Y Eriol también saltó en su lugar, sobresaltado por la frase. Alguien estaba allí, muy cerca. Un oscuro poder, se propagaba en el aire. Aunque, extrañamente, no atacaba. Parecía inofensivo.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que está pasando aquí? –preguntó Eriol a la nada, mientras la sangre aún fluía de la lápida

--------------------------------

Una noche más se cierne sobre Tomoeda. MMDD, dirían algunos. Sakura está en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama. Está pensando, y recuerda con dulce amargura los recuerdos de todo lo vivido hasta ese fatídico día. Sonríe entre lágrimas, al recordar a Shaoran, y los constantes cariños que tenía para con ella, y ahora, sepultado en la tierra...sin poder volverlo a ver.

Entonces, la imagen de aquel cuervo regresa a su mente. ¿Acaso sería que estaría viendo cosas? Pero estaba segura, ese cuervo le había hablado, y ese cuervo había visto en su mente. Ese cuervo era algo más que esa ave, guardaba algo en su interior...algo muy importante para ella...

Entonces se levantó, se puso un abrigo y salió a deambular por las calles de Tomoeda. Sin quererlo –o sin saberlo, quién sabe– acabó en el parque pingüino, testigo de sus hazañas con las cartas Clow y con Shaoran...Dios santo, todo tenía relación con él...todo tenía un recuerdo suyo...

Sakura observó como el bosque dibujaba fantasmales sombras con la mortecina luz de los postes, y con la ausencia de la luna, la oscuridad parecía ser más densa. Al mirar hacia un árbol, como todos los demás, lo vio. No había duda, era el mismo cuervo del cementerio. Pero al mirar con más atención, alguien estaba al pie de ese árbol. Las sombras no permitían ver quien era realmente, pero era joven. 

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó Sakura

-Nadie –respondió la figura, mientras salía hacia lo más claro– realmente no soy nadie.

Sakura contuvo un grito. Pero no supo definir si de alegría o de espanto. La palidez de aquel rostro hizo que lo relacionara, involuntariamente, con alguien ya muerto. Pero la fría belleza masculina de aquel cuerpo, le recordaron involuntariamente a Shaoran...

-Tú pareces ser alguien –dijo ella

-Mi nombre no sé si deba revelarlo –respondió Shaoran– pero me llaman El Cuervo...

-¿El Cuervo? –dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba atentamente al rostro. Este, le trajo a la memoria algo que quería con toda el alma saber, y sin embargo, no podía conectar las imágenes en su mente. Como cuando tienes una palabra en la punta de la lengua, y no puedes pronunciarla.

-Así es. Me llaman El Cuervo...

--------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Quan Cheng hacía sus brujerías. Tenía los brazos desnudos, y uno de ellos mostraba una cicatriz. Tres triángulos superpuestos.

-_Quor Toth..._–murmuró él– el poder oscuro más grande...alguien lo posee, y lo está usando. Debo saber quién es...y debo evitar que me encuentre a todo costo. Ni con todo mi poder, será suficiente para confrontarlo. Debo saber...debo hallar una forma para luchar contra alguien _que no puede morir de ninguna forma..._

Sabía perfectamente de la cacería que el cuervo había iniciado. Uno ya había caído, y otro se había salvado de caer ante él. Pero...¿y si lo encontraba? ¿estaría listo para enfrentarlo, y salir indemne?

No...claro que no. El cuervo era invencible, desde cualquier ángulo, y eso era intolerable. No podía ser vencido, no podía ser derrotado. _No podía ser destruido..._

-Mientras los Li vivieron, me vi forzado a estar escondido, y ahora que ya ninguno existe, alguien salido del noveno nivel del infierno*, estaba buscándolo, reclamando venganza. Necesitaba ayuda...necesitaba saber...

Nota del autor: gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews para la historia. 

*MMDD: esta sigla, tomada abusivamente de _"el cazador de sueños" _quiere decir "misma mierda, diferente día", refiriéndose que los días se tornan insoportablemente rutinarios.

*noveno nivel del infierno: en "la divina comedia", se habla de que el infierno está dividido en nueve niveles,  y cada uno corresponde a la gravedad del pecado cometido. El noveno nivel, está reservado para los peores pecadores –los traidores– así que nunca traicionen a nadie ¡¡o serán condenados al noveno nivel del averno!!

Creo que es todo por el momento. Nos vemos

NightWalker


	5. Capítulo 5

.EL CUERVO

"HOY LA MUERTE SERÁ TU PASAJERO..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Y entonces te llaman "¿el cuervo?" 

Shaoran sonrió al punto, y la pequeña ave voló a su hombro.

-Mi nombre no tiene mucha importancia ahora...solo debes saber que estoy aquí para hacer justicia...a todo costo.

-¿Justicia?

Shaoran guardó silencio. No dijo su nombre, pero tomó la lanza que reposaba cerca de ahí

-Reclaman por justicia...las voces encadenadas por la ineptitud de la justicia de los hombres reclaman justicia. La justicia es ciega...y yo seré sus ojos ahora...

Sakura sintió un leve escalofrío al escucharlo. Un miedo cerval surgió de los rincones más oscuros de su mente y despertaron sus temores más profundos...

-Será mejor que te prepares..._la sangre bañará este suelo contaminado por la injusticia y la traición..._

Sakura se acercó un poco más a la densa oscuridad en la que él se refugiaba, pero él retrocedió. 

-No querrás ver mi rostro... –dijo él

-¿Por qué? ¿quién eres realmente? –preguntó ella

-Ya no tiene ninguna relevancia el que lo sepas...pero volverás a saber de mi... –murmuró mientras se perdía en la oscuridad

-¿Qué? ¿cómo? –dijo ella

Pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. Él se había ido...mientras trataba de recordar lo dicho por aquel sujeto..._volverás a saber de mí..._

--------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el "Green house", las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Aunque el negocio si lo estuviera, no todo era felicidad en la cara de los administradores. Policías corruptos, sobre todo ellos estaban con una palidez espantosa...

Obviamente, "Green House"  era más que un bar de mala muerte. Era la fachada de un gran grupo de traficantes de armas muy peligroso...con infiltrados en la policía tanto en China como en Japón. Pero la preocupación ahora era ese sujeto que estaba acabando con ellos uno por uno....

-Tranquilícense por favor y cuéntenos qué cuernos sucede aquí...

-Supe de un asesino de policías suelto por ahí...

-Ya acabó con Masamune, lo dejó como un colador...–dijo uno de los policías más pálido que el mármol

-Tranquilícense todos –dijo entonces una voz– ¿dices que alguien los ha estado matando?

-Así es –dijo un sujeto que respondía al nombre de Hatsuo Hiiyama, un policía corrupto más– debemos ponerle un remedio de prisa...

-¿Por qué? –respondió el sujeto con voz conciliadora, mientras salía de las penumbras a la luz– ¿será acaso porque tú eres el siguiente?

-¡Quan Cheng! –saltó inmediatamente Kobayashi– ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-No debemos preocuparnos por este sujeto –dijo él con una sonrisa en su totalidad estúpida– lo que debemos hacer es continuar según lo planeado...este sujeto solamente es un pequeño escollo...

Todos asintieron más tranquilos. Todos, a excepción de Hiiyama, que estaba obviamente espantado ante lo dicho por Cheng. Él era el siguiente y lo sabía, no se preguntaba como, pero algo le decía que la muerte tocaría a su puerta hoy...y no tendría más opción que abrirla

--------------------------------------

Entre tanto, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en el aeropuerto, esperando a alguien. Ambos sabían que ella era una de las personas que más habían sufrido con la pérdida de Shaoran. El vuelo, proveniente de Hong-Kong, no debía tardar mucho.

-¿Tardará mucho más? –preguntó Tomoyo con voz cansada

-No te preocupes, debe estar por llegar –respondió Eriol, y en efecto, el anuncio del vuelo proveniente de Hong-Kong retumbó por los altavoces de todo el lugar.

Ambos caminaron hasta la compuerta de desembarco. De allí surgió una chica de su edad, de cabello negro y ojos rojizos velados por la tristeza. De la Mei Ling vivaz y alegre, no quedaba ni rastro, solo una sombra de lo que era.

-Hola chicos –dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible

-Mei Ling –Tomoyo tenía ganas de soltarse a llorar ahí mismo– hola Mei Ling...

Mei Ling Li saludó efusivamente a Tomoyo. La miró con una sonrisa triste, mientras recogía sus cosas. Aquel suelo le traía espantosos recuerdos...y quería deshacerse de cada uno de ellos, pero...solamente había un detalle. Nadie lo entendería. Ni siquiera ella lo entendía

-¿Y como está Sakura? –preguntó entonces Mei Ling

-No está mejor que nosotros –respondió Eriol– también le ha afectado mucho la muerte de Shaoran... 

Entonces Mei Ling pareció ver algo entre la multitud de gente. Un muchacho de negro y un ave igual sobre su hombro. Ella se talló los ojos con fuerza, para no encontrar nada allí después de un parpadeo...que cosas más extrañas...

-¿Mei Ling? –le llamó Tomoyo– vamos, se nos hace tarde. Sakura y los demás ya deben estar esperando...

Mei Ling asintió y marchó con ella. Pero un ave de impertérrita mirada la observaba atentamente...

--------------------------------------

-¡Hiiyama! ¡Muévete maldición! –gritó un hombre al policía que se movía como tortuga– ¡se nos hace tarde!– entre tanto El fatal cuervo ya había llegado a su lugar. El policía se sentó en el asiento del piloto de un viejo Dodge, aguardando por su compañero...cuando el fatídico animal fue por su víctima. El cuervo se posó tranquilamente sobre el capot del carro. Hiiyama hizo un movimiento para espantarlo, pero sintió algo frío en su nuca...algo frío y agudo...

-¿Quién anda ahí? –dijo Hiiyama mientras trataba de sacar un arma de debajo del asiento

-Ni se te ocurra...–murmuró Shaoran– ahora, conduce...la muerte será tu pasajero hoy....

Hiiyama quedó lívido de miedo ante sus palabras, y arrancó el auto justo por donde él le indicaba. Él sabía exactamente sabía exactamente a donde, lo que no se explicaba era como lo sabía....

Su compañero, Datsuo Sakuragi, que salía de una tienda cercana, alcanzó a ver al sujeto en la parte posterior del auto. Trató de llegar a él, pero su compañero arrancó hacia las sombras....justo hacia donde tenían un depósito gigantesco de armas, en Tokio...

-¡¡Hatsuo!! –gritó el policía al verlo partir sin él– ¡no hagas una tontería Hatsuo!!

Tarde. Ya se perdían por las calles oscuras, directo hacia allí.

--------------------------------------

-¿Pero qué demonios quieres de mi? –preguntó por enésima vez Hatsuo, amarrado completamente a la silla del piloto, y al menos unos 100 kilos de explosivos.

-Dime quién rayos es el hombre de la cicatriz y te dejaré en paz....

-¡¡Pero te digo que no lo sé!! –dijo Hatsuo tratando de conectar todo lo que recordara concerniente a una cicatriz, pero su confundida mente solo podía ver el cuervo volando hacia él

-Lástima –apuntó Shaoran al terminar de poner una última carga, y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza. Las imágenes llegaron al punto a su cabeza. Allí, pudo ver a muchos sujetos, sentados en una larga mesa....ocultos por el humo de sus cigarros. Y el hombre de la cicatriz estaba allí. Pero eso no era lo único que vio. Alguien conocido. Alguien indicándole donde estaba. 

Alguien le había hablado a este patético remedo de policía, por su ubicación. Pudo ver su silueta y se quedó de una pieza, mientras lo soltaba.

-¿Me dejarás ir? –preguntó Hiiyama al cuervo con un hilo de voz que por nada superaba a un suspiro, mientras miraba al pétreo rostro de el cuervo

Shaoran volvió a verlo, con el rostro sumido en la furia.

-No creas que te has salvado...–tomó una granada en sus manos, quitó la espoleta y la puso en medio de sus piernas–...al contrario, la hora de la muerte ha llegado para ti, Hatsuo Hiiyama. El cuervo, portador de la venganza, te declara culpable por el crimen de alta traición. ¿Cómo te declaras?

Pero él quedó shockeado y completamente espantado ante él. Shaoran se encogió de hombros, y puso la palanca de velocidades en primera, mientras encendía el motor

-Culpable –dijo Shaoran– te declaro culpable de todos los cargos. Y tu castigo será –anudó el pedal del acelerador al pie del desafortunado policía– la muerte....

Shaoran se alejó unos pasos del auto, y vio como este comenzó a avanzar lentamente por la oscura calle. Shaoran le agitó la mano, en una forma de despedida sarcástica, y le dio la espalda como si nada, mientras el auto desaparecía en medio de una bola de fuego. Mientras se alejaba, varios trozos encendidos cayeron cerca de ahí, mostrando el dibujo allí representado....un cuervo, volando en medio de la oscuridad. 

Pero Shaoran se quedó parado un momento, mientras el ave volaba a su hombro. La venganza, al final, los destruiría a todos. Mei Ling Li. Ella, al final, también sufriría el peso de su venganza....

--------------------------------------

Entre tanto, Eriol había ido a dejar a Tomoyo y a Mei Ling en la casa de la primera, y había salido ya para su departamento. Otra noche oscura en su casa, tratando de develar el verdadero motivo del magnicidio de los Li.....

Entró, se sirvió un vaso de Cognac y se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón, que le daba una vista hacia una ventana de mediano tamaño. Solo oía el quedo sonido del silencio en medio de la gran habitación. Se fijó en el tablero de ajedrez que tenía sobre la mesa...pero se fijó en un detalle. Las piezas no estaban como él las tenía la noche anterior. El misterioso papelito, con la misteriosa nota estaba a un lado del tablero, y las piezas movidas con cierta maestría. Y entraba una fría corriente de aire por la ventana....

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó Eriol con voz dura, mientras sacaba su llave

-Eriol....-murmuró una voz proveniente de la oscuridad– ha pasado algo de tiempo...

El portador de la voz salio de las sombras, casi provocándole un susto mortal a Eriol. Era Shaoran, quien se presentaba ante Eriol, lanza en mano.

-.......¿Li? ¿eres tú? ¿Pero cómo.....?

-No me lo preguntes a mi, yo tampoco lo sé –dijo él mientras se sentaba–pero no estoy aquí por eso Eriol....necesito que me resuelvas una duda....porque realmente no sé que debo hacer...

Nota del autor: lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero por unos cuantos problemas, me vi forzado a volver a escribir todos los capítulos que ya tenía listos, así que pido una disculpa

NightWalker


	6. Capítulo 6

EL CUERVO

MEI LING Y EL CUERVO

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Eriol....necesito saber....debo o no debo hacerlo....

La reencarnación de Clow guardó un complicado silencio.

-¿Qué debes hacer? –preguntó Eriol

-Venganza....justicia y venganza....–murmuró Shaoran

Eriol percibió un tono peligroso en su voz, al responder a su pregunta.  Vio con atención como el pequeño cuervo volaba a posarse en su hombro. Shaoran lo acarició suavemente y luego tomó la lanza

-Saldré a pasear....necesito despejar mi cabeza....

-¿Has visto a Sakura? –preguntó Shaoran

Shaoran quedó en silencio. 

-No quiero que ella me vea ahora. Quiero que supere lo de mi "muerte" y vuelva a vivir su vida...que encuentre el amor y solo me tenga como un dulce recuerdo Eriol...yo no estoy vivo, pero tampoco estoy muerto, así que realmente no sabría que hacer. Es mejor que lo dejemos así como está

-Tu recuerdo la tortura cada día, Shaoran. Solo ve a verla, por favor. Tu recuerdo está acabando lentamente con ella...

El cuervo graznó y Shaoran asintió, pareciendo entender lo que decía aquel ave

-Me retiro por ahora....pero no será la última vez que nos veamos....–Shaoran le dio la espalda y desapareció de su vista– pero mira las noticias si deseas...allí entenderás a lo que me refiero –Eriol volvió a ver pero ya no había nada, a excepción de un papel magullado, pero que tenía varios nombres. 

-----------------------------------------

-¡¡No lo entienden!! ¡¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES LO ENTIENDE!! –vociferó Datsuo Sakuragi

**paff**

Un golpe seco llenó el lugar, seguido de un quedo lamento.

-A ver –dijo Quan Cheng con voz calmada– cuéntame ahora con lujo de detalle lo que viste...

Sakuragi se recompuso un poco y comenzó su relato, atropelladamente

-El sujeto que andaba matando a nuestros colegas, él fue el que atrapó ayer a Hiiyama....tenía un largo bastón, o algo similar...y tenía...Dios, ese espantoso rostro....

El sujeto chino sonrió con algo similar a la confianza, que se convertía en ingenuidad. 

-Es el portador del poder de Quor Toth, sin duda alguna. Solamente tenemos que encontrar la fuente de ese poder, y destruirla. 

-¿Y por qué no tomarla? –inquirió un hombre que estaba sentado cerca de allí

-El poder de Quor Toth no tiene precedentes. Es incomparable, más sin embargo, también es espantosamente oscuro y tenebroso...solamente puede ser controlado por la persona a quien le fue entregado

-¡ESO NO ES LO PEOR DE TODO!! –vociferó Sakuragi– ¡ÉL ME VIÓ!! ¡¡ÉL VENDRÁ POR MI!!!!!!

Eso llamó poderosamente la atención de Quan Cheng. Esa parte no estaba contemplada dentro de sus planes

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡responde! –dijo Cheng, perdiendo los estribos

-No lo sé...solamente sé que él vendrá por mí...muy pronto....

Eso tampoco ayudó mucho a la causa del temperamento de Quan Cheng. Jamás consideró la opción de que El Cuervo acabara metido entre ellos. Una variable menos en la ecuación....

-----------------------------------------

Shaoran apareció en medio de una gran habitación sumida en sombras. La pálida luz de luna que ingresaba por uno de los ventanales daba de lleno en una cama, sobre la cual reposaba Sakura plácidamente. Shaoran no movió un músculo, no escatimó el tiempo para observarla reposar. Pero pudo notar el rastro de las lágrimas surcar sus delicadas facciones...

Dio varios pasos vacilantes y dejando su peligrosa arma a un lado, deslizó su fría mano por su rostro. Ella pareció despertar y él se apartó un poco, pero Sakura regresó al sueño con tranquilidad...Shaoran pudo regresar a cierta distancia, y observarla más de cerca. Entonces recordó con una nostalgia abrumadora  cierta escena que tuvieron ellos una vez......

_Era una tarde. Sakura y Shaoran volvían por el parque, ambos con un gesto de felicidad a flor de piel, y una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Pero el hermoso día dio lugar a oscuras nubes de lluvia, y en poco tiempo, las pequeñas gotitas de lluvia empezaron a acompañarlos_

_-Está lloviendo –apuntó con una sonrisa Sakura_

_-¿No te agrada la lluvia? –preguntó entonces Shaoran_

_Sakura no respondió, pero se separó de su lado y comenzó a girar bajo la lluvia. Shaoran no se quedó atrás y salio al aguacero que los mojaba. Ambos escurrían agua y parecían un par de gatitos mojados...pero los dos tenían una sonrisa en los labios. Sakura lo miró soñadoramente y él, con todo y su sonrojo, le dedicó un suave beso en los labios, para luego separarse de ella con una sonrisa y seguir su camino_

_-¿vamos? –sugirió él mientras le ofrecía su mano_

_Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y tomó su mano con cariño, mientras los dos recontinuaban su camino bajo la lluvia_

Esa era una de las escenas que él más atesoró en vida...y después de la vida también lo hacía. Fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que pudo escapar de sus monumentales sonrojos. Sin darse cuenta, un par de lágrimas surcaban su pétreo rostro. Algo inconcebible. El cuervo, estaba llorando...

-Sakura...-murmuró Shaoran mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente, pero entonces percibió una presencia muy conocida para él.  Salió de la habitación donde reposaba Sakura hacia una que estaba cerca de allí. Palpó la puerta y pudo sentir su respiración...allí dentro reposaba Mei Ling.

-----------------------------------------

Por supuesto, allí dentro reposaba Mei Ling. No dormía, solo estaba recostada sobre la cama, con los ojos abiertos, rumiando su tristeza en medio de la oscuridad. Suspiraba mucho desde entonces, y lloraba mucho. Demasiado...

Pero entonces sintió algo diferente. El mismo sonido se sentía diferente. Alguien la observaba. De algún lugar, no podía concretar cual era. Tal vez era su conciencia, pero ese sentimiento la estaba enloqueciendo...una mirada llena de furia, odio...una mirada acusadora, acusándola de traición.  Pudo ver a un juez de mirada fría sentenciarla a la condenación eterna, mientras ella se quedaba paralizada de miedo. Pero todo eso ocurrió en un suspiro, un pensamiento. Ella se sintió enloquecer en su lugar, sin hacer nada por impedirlo, sin hacer nada por...

-Mei Ling...–susurró una voz, cortando de súbito el silencio que la rodeaba y el círculo de sus pensamientos– Mei Ling...

-¿Quién...? ¿quién anda ahí? –preguntó con voz trémula la pobre muchacha

-Tú sabes quien soy...tú me conoces mejor de lo que crees Mei Ling...

Mei Ling miró en derredor suyo. Se estaba volviendo espantosamente paranoica, escuchaba voces, fue su primer pensamiento. Pero la voz no se callaba, la mirada acusadora no se iba, la sentencia no se callaba. 

-Mei Ling...-la voz comenzó a tomar forma humana, ante la mirada espantada de Mei Ling. Pudo ver como de las sombras salía una silueta. No supo si por gracia de su tristeza o era una realidad que le jugaba una malísima pasada, pero a quien veía era a Shaoran. Pero su rostro, pintado como un payaso, mostraba mucho más que eso. Alguien que reclama justicia, a todo costo. La mirada acusadora, la sentencia , la voz que no se callaba...

-¿Sha.....Shaoran? –preguntó ella con voz ahora sí que no parecía más que un suspiro. Una melodía pareció llenar el aire, sin ella pensarlo, sin ella saber si era real o si su confundida mente ya no podía más. Master of puppets, tocada en violines, salía de una casa cercana, a un volumen ensordecedor, dándole un marco si no tétrico, por lo menos enloquecedor.

-Mei Ling...estás acusada de alta traición a tu familia, y el castigo, es la muerte –dijo él

Ella bajó la cabeza sumisamente, mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Lo sé...mi castigo por traición...–murmuró Mei Ling

Pero Shaoran no la ajustició. Se quedó allí parado, mientras le increpaba.

-¿Por qué Mei Ling? –dijo él no con una voz peligrosa. Con una voz entristecida por completo

-Yo...yo no sabía que esto terminaría así...solamente le dije a un policía donde estabas...y acabaste en la silla. Perdóname por favor, aunque sea ya muy tarde para hacerlo –su rostro ya estaba anegado en lágrimas– por favor Shaoran...perdóname...

Shaoran avanzó entonces hasta ella, pero no le dio el golpe fatal. Le dio un dulce abrazo, dando a entender que le daba el perdón. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Mei Ling entonces, aliviada de una pena que amenazaba ya con aplastarla. Otra de las bondades del poder de Quor Toth; podía ser el arma más destructora y peligrosa, pero también servía para aliviar las penas, de aquellos que su corazón suplicaba por el perdón, y él pudo percibir ese genuino sentimiento en ella...

-Ya está bien Mei...ya todo está bien...–entonces pudo sin querer ver sus recuerdos. Pudo ver agonizantes a sus familiares. Su madre, sus hermanas, con sus apacibles y sanos rostros entubados y ensangrentados...viendo como morían lentamente...viendo como sus almas se iban a un lugar mejor...

  



	7. Capítulo 7

EL CUERVO

"APETITTE FOR DESTRUCTION"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ya era una dulce mañana. Mei Ling despertó y sintió su corazón ligero. Se sentía feliz, alegre, como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía.

Recordó con una, ahora sí, triste sonrisa, como Shaoran le había perdonado. Sabía que ahora era un vengador que había regresado de la mismísima muerte para reclamar justicia.

-No fue tu culpa Mei Ling... –le pareció escuchar su voz provenir de algún lugar– ...no te martirices más, estás perdonada....

Por primera vez desde aquel fatídico día cuando le fue arrebatado su primo. Sonrió. Sonrío con sinceridad, y se preparó, una vez más, para retomar su vida donde la dejó.

Abrió las cortinas y sintió como la luz del día inundaba la habitación. Sonrió una última vez a la nada

-Gracias Shaoran 

------------------------------------------

Shaoran, entre tanto, estaba en la azotea de un edificio, oteando. No era de su actual costumbre moverse bajo la luz del día, así que solo observaba, y esperaba...

-Hola –le dijo una voz familiar, pero logrando sobresaltarlo sobremanera, y sin pensar movió el peligroso artefacto en su mano, dejando la hoja a centímetros de su inmaterial cuello. El monje había regresado.

-Hola monje, tiempo tenía sin verte– dijo Shaoran mientras volvía la atención a la ciudad

-He hablado con los del consejo allá arriba, pero dicen que la decisión es inapelable...

-Ya veo....– murmuró Shaoran

-Más, sin embargo –agregó enseguida el monje– veo que hay menos nombres en tu lista...

Shaoran guardó silencio y el pequeño cuervo se posó en su hombro.

-Veo que has usado el poder de una forma provechosa, y eso me agrada. No necesariamente debes matar por justicia...

-Ella no debía morir. Pude ver la verdad tras sus ojos, la tristeza de su corazón y el peso de su alma. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Qué planeas hacer entonces? –preguntó el monje "parándose" a su lado

-Tú ya lo sabes –habló con una sonrisa– la destrucción de lo oscuro por el poder surgido de la nada...

El monje guardó silencio y se alejó de él.

-¿Ya sabes donde atacar? –preguntó el monje

El Cuervo emitió un suave graznido

-Así es... –murmuró Shaoran complacido

------------------------------------------

-Ya van 3 en este mes –murmuró Kobayashi consternado al encontrar el auto de Hatsuo Hiiyama completamente arrasado– ¡ya, sáquenlo de ahí!

Salió el asiento que debía permanecer al conductor. No se podía distinguir nada diferente de las mandíbulas, y Kobayashi sintió que tendría pesadillas por un mes al ver semejante cuadro. Solamente se podían distinguir sus mandíbulas. Ese sujeto, "El Cuervo", estaba aniquilándolos uno por uno de la forma más grotesca. Entonces recordó la reunión que tendrían esa noche en el "Green House", una simple reunión de negocios...

Vio con un gesto de asco como se llevaban los restos. Ya se sabía de sobra que eso era lo único que quedaba de Hiiyama...y temió por su vida, a pesar de lo dicho por Quan Cheng...un miedo cerval lo conminó a quedarse quieto, mientras imaginaba como terminaría si caía en las garras del cuervo.....

¿Cómo Masamune acaso? 

O como su compañero, o tal vez... terminara peor...mucho peor

------------------------------------------

Sorpresa total y mudo de espanto. Así podríamos definir el gesto de Eriol Hiragizawa al ver las noticias. Un carro, volado deliberadamente con más de 100 kilos de explosivo, ilegal. Recordó con un escalofrío lo dicho por Shaoran..._"Mira las noticias y entenderás lo que te digo..."_

-Es simplemente algo inhumano...–murmuró mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café, y recordaba. Miró el tablero de ajedrez. Las piezas estaban movidas con una maestría rebosante, y el rey del extremo opuesto del tablero, estaba a punto de caer.

-Me gustaría saber qué rayos es lo que cruza por tu cabeza –dijo Eriol mientras veía subir el vapor de su café– ¿cómo fue que regresaste? ¿cómo obtuviste semejante poder?........–tales eran las incógnitas de Eriol al reconocer que el poder que Shaoran poseía bajo la identidad nueva que poseía, lo superaba, y por un amplio margen.

Eso no era todo, sino que parecía ahora haber perdido todo remordimiento para matar. La misteriosa lanza que ahora lo acompañaba en lugar de su espada, y el cuervo que no se separaba de él. Todo parecía estar intrincadamente conectado, y el resultado, no querría ser visto sino por unos cuantos. Decidió entonces que sería mejor ir a visitar a las chicas, para sacarse todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza con una sola cosa: Tomoyo.....

------------------------------------------

-Hoy pareces estar más animada Mei Ling– dijo Tomoyo mientras bebía algo de té– eso me alegra mucho

-Te agradezco que me hayas invitado, Daidouji –respondió cortésmente la joven china– créeme, me has hecho un grandísimo favor.

-No te preocupes –reconvino ella con una sonrisa– sabes que no fue nada.

Ambas entonces volvieron a ver a Sakura. Ella estaba en una situación similar a la de Mei Ling, y para obviarla en una palabra, se sentía triste. Muy triste.

-_"Shaoran...ella también te necesita...tal vez mucho más que yo.." _–eran los pensamientos de Mei Ling

Para Sakura, debía ser un día con la filosofía de MMDD, con lo cual, obviamente, sentía completamente vacía. Necesitaba a Shaoran. Como fuere, lo necesitaba. Si él revivía o si ella moría no tenía ninguna clase de importancia, solo quería estar con él y...

Esa sensación de nuevo...el cuervo que de nuevo la estaba observando...ahora le presagiaba que lo vería. No importaba como, lo vería de nuevo...

-_"Es verdad _–habló el cuervo– _si tienes esperanza, lo volverás a ver...._ "

Sakura sonrió entonces para sí misma...la esperanza era lo último que se perdía

------------------------------------------

El atardecer ya ha regresado de nuevo...últimamente parecía que el día se hacía más corto, y la noche se volvía eterna...

Shaoran caminaba ya entre las nacientes penumbras del lugar. Buscaba una calle ciega, un lugar con la pintura descuidada. Ha caminado bastante, hasta que al fin llega a su objetivo...

-"Green House" –leyó un aviso que estaba en luces de neon– es aquí...

Buscó por el costado del edificio, y encontró unas escaleras de emergencia. Su más fría sonrisa emergió de sus labios. Había encontrado su entrada

------------------------------------------

-Esta noche, señores, celebraremos nuestro éxito –habló Quan Cheng a una nutrida reunión– el alcance de nuestros negocios pronto rebasará las fronteras entre China y Japón. Tailandia, Birmania, India, muy pronto tendremos un alcance mucho más grande, y todo gracias a que las empresas del consorcio Li nos servirán de fachada.

Una estruendosa risa se dejó escuchar, mientras Shaoran escuchaba y la furia crecía en su pecho. Apretó con furia la lanza, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron de un tono blanquecino, y su mirada se estrechaba peligrosamente. Si antes no pensaba sino en matarlos, ahora, estaba seguro, no quedaría piedra sobre piedra. Avanzó sigilosamente hasta encontrar un ventanal abierto que estaba sobre la mesa en la que todos estaban conbebiendo. La hora de la destrucción había llegado

Entre tanto, Sakuragi seguía igual de paranoico, seguía imaginando y recordando con tortuosidad como el Cuervo se había llevado la vida de su amigo. Estaba sentado cerca de Quan Cheng, observando la reunión, cuando sintió su corazón paralizarse. Su mundo se detuvo de pronto, al ver a la pequeña ave sobre la mesa.

Todos, absolutamente todos se detuvieron en su lugar. Al cuervo parecía valerle la misma, y dio varios saltitos pequeños sobre la mesa y emitió un pequeño graznido.

-¡¡ES ÉL!! –vociferó Sakuragi desde su lugar– ¡¡ÉL ESTÁ AQUÍ!!

Ahora todos si saltaron de sus lugares con la alarma pintada en el rostro. Uno de los presentes intentó atrapar al cuervo...y terminó con el cráneo insertado de lado a lado.

-Bienvenidos señores –dijo Shaoran emergiendo de las sombras que lo rodeaban– es la hora...de las pesadillas...

-¡Él es quien ha asesinado a nuestros compañeros! –vociferó entonces Quan Cheng– ¡¡MÁTENLO!!

El poderoso reverberar de las armas disparando fue el que llenó el aire. Un sinnúmero de balas impactaron su cuerpo, y luego de un corto tiroteo, el cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, de nuevo en las sombras. Todos sonrieron satisfechos, y volvieron su atención a otro lugar, pero en ese preciso instante, dos de ellos desaparecieron bajo la mesa, y la sangre surgió entonces, mientras se escuchaba el sonido del metal desgarrar la carne y la piel.

-¡Maldita sea, todavía está vivo! –vociferó uno de ellos. Entonces Shaoran se levantó con un movimiento, arrojando la mesa, mientras esgrimía con habilidad la lanza. Del otro costado de la lanza, surgió otra hoja, algo que ni él mismo sabía, mientras decapitaba a dos de ellos moviendo el artefacto en un amplio molinete.

Entonces vio a Sakuragi junto a Quan Cheng, y mientras se deshacía de dos de ellos, avanzó un poco, y pudo verlo entonces...la cicatriz...el recuerdo de su familia asesinada y muriendo...

Fue demasiado. La furia, ahora sí, lo cegó por completo.

------------------------------------------

Sakura, Eriol, y los demás se encontraban en casa de Tomoyo, en una agradable reunión. Cuando el pequeño Cuervo, acompañado sin ellos saberlo por el monje, aparecieron allí.

-Este pequeño...yo lo he visto antes –murmuró Tomoyo. Sakura, Eriol y Mei Ling asintieron a lo dicho por ella.

El cuervo emite un pequeño graznido y agita vigorosamente sus alas, mientras parecía querer decir algo.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que quiere ese pájaro? –dijo Kero

-Quiere que lo sigamos –apuntó Eriol mientras miraba con atención al ave

Sakura y los demás se miraron y asintieron.

------------------------------------------

-¡Todos ustedes tendrán una cita con su creador! –dijo Shaoran mientras cegaba la vida de uno de aquellos hombres

Miró con furia hacia donde se encontraba Sakuragi, y mientras de un movimiento se deshacía de uno de esos detestables sujetos, avanzaba más hasta ellos –¡¡no descansaré hasta que mi lanza esté manchada con su sangre!!

Quan Cheng sonrió con sorna y Sakuragi ya estaba prácticamente en el otro mundo de tan solo verlo al mover su lanza con habilidad y ensartarla en otro sujeto que estaba a sus espaldas.

En ese momento un sujeto más se arrojó sin pensarlo sobre él. Shaoran, extrajo dos pistolas automáticas 9mm y le descargó los dos cargadores. El sujeto, ya agonizante, trató igual de lastimarlo, pero Shaoran, con la furia brillando en los ojos, tomó al sujeto, y lo lanzó por una ventana, con tal fuerza, que lo impactó contra el muro del edificio contiguo, y tomó su lanza y lo incrustó a la altura del pecho contra el edificio

Después se volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban Cheng y Sakuragi. 

------------------------------------------

Sakura y los demás llegaron justo a tiempo, para ver como el sujeto era impactado contra el edificio y ensartado. Ella contuvo un grito de espanto y Kero un gesto de asco al ver a aquel desafortunado.

-¿Pero qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo allá adentro? –habló Eriol al ver semejante espectáculo

-No sé, y no quiero averiguarlo –concedió Mei Ling, pero al momento un extraño resplandor iluminó el lugar

-Oh, no... –El monje enseguida se desvaneció

------------------------------------------

Shaoran miraba con algo de sorpresa, mientras Sakuragi se desmayaba del espanto y Cheng le sostenía la mirada a El Cuervo.

Un escape de gas. Un disparo. Y una posible y nada sorpresiva explosión que se aproximaba.

-No me importa qué es lo que tenga que hacer...–murmuró con furia Shaoran– no vivirás mientras yo esté aquí. Te buscaré hasta en tus mismas pesadillas...

Pero la primera de muchas explosiones comenzaron a sacudir el lugar. Una tras otra, tras otra, las explosiones se inician, y se interponen entre él y su objetivo. Entonces los dos sujetos se dieron a la fuga...y Shaoran fue cercado por las ya crecientes llamas. Sin tener más opción, bajó rápidamente por unas escaleras hasta los primeros niveles, donde se encontraba el bar de mala muerte.

Todos se estaban dando a la fuga, al ver las llamas. Hasta las bailarinas también estaban huyendo, pero Shaoran, se percató de un detalle. Una de ellas no podía salir, estaba esposada a una varilla vertical. Como no tenía tiempo para decidir, fue hasta la chica, que lo miró con sorpresa y espanto, y rompió las cadenas

-¡Corre! –dijo Shaoran. La chica no se hizo repetir dos veces y obedeció. Shaoran trató de hacer lo mismo, pero un nada oportuno muro caído cayó sobre él, dejándolo noqueado. Después, el único recuerdo que guardaría es la negrura total.

------------------------------------------

En ese momento, "Green House" desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Todos cerraron los ojos mientras el edificio cedía y se desplomaba, y no quedó piedra sobre piedra...

Eriol se acercó a las humeantes ruinas, muy cerca de algunas llamas que todavía crepitaban. Y en ese momento hizo un hallazgo increíble. Una mano sobresalía de entre los escombros, pero lo más increíble de todo, fue que la mano aún se movía. Aún vivía...

Con esfuerzo, logró sacarlo de entre los escombros, y Sakura al verlo, casi sufre un colapso. Era él, no había ninguna duda...era él...

Nota del autor:  agradezco a todos los que han tenido la amabilidad de dejar sus reviews, pero me gustaría agradecer sobretodo a Engel Hope, ^^ te agradezco el apoyo que me has brindado.

NightWalker

  



	8. Capítulo 8

EL CUERVO

LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Dónde...? –despertó Shaoran sobresaltado, sobre una cama. El sol brillaba esplendoroso en el cielo. Miró a su costado y no encontró nada familiar.

En ese momento Shaoran reparó en algo. Esta casa ya la conocía con antelación...se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. Afuera estaban Tomoyo y Eriol comiendo algo. ¿Entonces quién estaba con él?

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirar, y cuando lo hizo, la sorpresa casi lo mata una segunda vez. Sakura estaba allí atrás

-¿Shaoran? ¿eres tú realmente?

Pero no podía decir nada, estaba completamente paralizado

-Shaoran... –murmuró Sakura, conocedora del hecho de que estaba vivo, y se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos– ¡Shaoran, estás bien! ¡estás VIVO!– vociferó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. 

Él se quedó quieto, en medio de la habitación, mientras ella la abrazaba. Masculló entre dientes con furia y con desesperación. El destino era cruel, espantosamente cruel, y mucho más ahora...

Había sido su deseo el que había permitido que el poder de _Quor Toth_ lo regresara de la muerte, y había escogido vivir entre las sombras para que ella no lo encontrara y así encontrara una nueva felicidad...pero el destino era tan caprichoso que permitió que ellos lo encontraran...y las palabras del monje, su guía, lo estremecieron por completo

_"lo lamento..._–había dicho el monje con tristeza–_pero no hay remedio...el poder solo te permitirá consumar esto...y luego, regresarás a la luz..."_

-No puede ser...–murmuró Shaoran con dolor– no puede ser...

------------------------------------

Tomoyo y Eriol vieron salir entonces de la casa a Sakura, seguida de Shaoran. La amable Tomoyo vio con sorpresa como lo dicho por Sakura y Eriol la noche anterior no había sido vano: Shaoran Li todavía estaba vivo...muy vivo para alguien que ha pasado por la silla eléctrica

-Li...–Tomoyo vio como él se quedaba al abrigo de la sombra mientras Sakura se sentaba junto con Eriol y su persona– ven Li...

-No puedo...–dijo Shaoran en un suspiro mientras volvía a ver al cuervo posado en un árbol cercano– no puedo hacerlo...

Los tres quedaron extrañados. Obviamente, desconocían el hecho de que Shaoran, tan pronto acabara con el último, su vida se extinguiría de nuevo...

-Ven Shaoran –Mei Ling lo empujó hacia fuera– no te quedes ahí parado, ven.

Salió hacia donde estaban ellos y la luz hirió a sus ojos, desde entonces acostumbrados a la oscuridad perpetua. Avanzó unos pasos vacilantes y se sentó en medio del jardín. Se sentó, pero no tomó nada de la comida que ante él se presentaba. 

-¿No comerás nada Shaoran? –preguntó Sakura con algo de extrañeza, ya que suponía que tendría algo de hambre

-No...no tengo mucha hambre –alcanzó a decir Shaoran, mientras se levantaba– iré adentro, tengo...sueño

Shaoran los deja con tres palmos de narices y entra a la casa, a la misma habitación en la que despertó. Se recuesta suavemente en la cama y vuelve la cabeza hacia el costado y se encuentra con su lanza, y con esta visión cerró los ojos nuevamente.

------------------------------------

El atardecer ha llegado de nuevo a Tomoeda. Shaoran, aún duerme, y los cuatro todavía se preguntan sobre su extraña conducta

-¿le sucederá algo? –dijo Tomoyo–no sé, se comporta algo...extraño

-Es cierto –apuntó Mei Ling con gesto pensativo

Sakura no dijo nada, solo atinaba a ver hacia la habitación donde debía estar Shaoran, y Eriol tenía un gesto sumamente pensativo.

-"Es extraño...siempre fue alguien serio, pero jamás huyó de esta forma de nosotros...algo sucede...hay algo más tras ese rostro pálido..."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió hasta la habitación. Y dentro, Shaoran dormía a placer, mientras el cuervo, en el lado opuesto de la cama, guardaba su sueño como un guardián intangible. Impertérrito, frío, observaba al cuerpo reposante sobre el lecho.

Eriol dudó al ver aquel cuadro, y se acercó con algo de cautela hasta donde dormía Shaoran, y se sentó en donde había estado sentada Sakura, mientras observaba la lanza de brillante hoja destellar con las rojiza luz del crepúsculo...y cuando fue a palpar la lanza, sintió una mano alrededor de su cuello, y abrió los ojos al ver a Shaoran, mirándolo con frialdad, para luego reaccionar y apartar la mano

-Lo lamento Eriol... –murmuró Shaoran mientras se sentaba en la cama con el rostro ensombrecido

-Li...¿qué pasa? ¿por qué te comportas así?

Shaoran guardó silencio de nuevo. Le era doloroso confesarlo y mucho más enfrentarlo

-¿Li?

-El poder de _Quor toth..._la más negra de las magias negras fue la que me permitió regresar de la muerte a reclamar justicia por todo lo que sucedió. Mi familia desaparecida, mi vida destruida y cegada por culpa de la justicia de los hombres...

Eriol escuchó con atención lo dicho por él, mientras se levantaba y avanzaba lentamente hasta la ventana...

-Pero cuando atrape al culpable...–atisbó hacia el hermoso atardecer que ante él se presentaba–...cuando lo atrape me iré de nuevo...estaré donde debo estar...

Eriol comprendió súbitamente a lo que se refería él. Si atrapaba al culpable, sería el equivalente de morir una vez más, y por ende, la tristeza para todos de nuevo...y sería mucho peor ahora que se habían enterado de todo.

Shaoran sonrió con tristeza, y volvió su vista hacia el atardecer. El silencio se hizo entre los dos, sin que nada hubiera podido evitarlo...y justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para seguirlo mirando, lo vio...allí estaba él. Un viejo Camaro, Kobayashi y Quan Cheng dentro...

Todo pareció suceder demasiado rápido. Shaoran se descontroló, tomó la lanza que reposaba junto a Eriol, y sin palabra de por medio se arrojó por la ventana, cayendo de tres pisos y saliendo incólume

-Es la hora de la venganza... –murmuró peligrosamente mientras de un salto alcanzaba la calle y se perdía en el rojo atardecer. Eriol quedó pasmado ante su comportamiento. Las tres chicas acudieron completamente pálidas a la habitación

-¿Eriol? ¿dónde está Shaoran? –preguntó Sakura con voz trémula

-Pues...yo no lo sé Sakura... –respondió él 

A Sakura le faltaba poco para soltarse a llorar ahí mismo

-¿Me...me abandonó de nuevo? –preguntó ella con la mirada baja

-¡NO! –saltó esta vez Mei Ling– ¡él no nos abandonará Sakura!

-Pero...

-Debemos ir a buscarlo –acotó esta vez Tomoyo

Pero Eriol era el único de ellos que conocía el destino que aguardaba por Shaoran, y las detuvo con un gesto

-¿Qué pasa Eriol? ¿no vienes? –le preguntó Tomoyo con preocupación al verlo

-Hay algo...hay algo que deben saber con respecto a este asunto... –murmuró Eriol– Shaoran...el cuervo...

Ninguna de los tres lo entendía

-¿A qué te refieres Eriol? –preguntó Sakura

-Sakura...Shaoran murió aquel día y no preguntes como, regresó de la muerte...pero está aquí por una misión, y cuando concluya esa misión él...

Las tres contuvieron la respiración

-...Morirá... –terminó la oración

Mei Ling sufrió un fuerte golpe al caer desmayada. Sakura se quedó parada en medio de la habitación y Tomoyo se acercó hasta él

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso? –le preguntó con voz quebrada

-Él me lo dijo...–respondió Eriol– por eso no se había mostrado antes...no quería vernos sufrir de nuevo. Ambos vieron a Sakura con preocupación...la cual soltó un grito desgarrador mientras caía de rodillas con los ojos anegados en lágrimas

-¡¡SHAORAN!!

------------------------------------

Shaoran corría a toda velocidad, saltando sobre los tejados, mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse y la oscuridad regresaba sobre la ciudad. El camaro, seguía aún en su vista, ambos desgraciados en él...los últimos de su lista. Y después...

Apartó de su mente esos pensamientos por el momento. El cuervo volaba a su lado, y se detuvo intempestivamente. Habían llegado.

Una iglesia, una catedral con cierto aire tétrico. El camaro se detuvo e ingresaron los dos, mientras Shaoran observaba con furia el lugar.

Bajó y avanzó hasta los grandes portales. Empujó uno, que se abrió con un espeluznante chirrido, revelando el sagrado lugar. Pudo ver los vitrales que estaban en las naves del santuario. El altar,  y una imagen de la cruz. 

Y allí pudo verlo...justo en frente del altar, estaba Quan Cheng.

Nota del autor: Agradezco a todos aquellos que han enviado sus reviews para la historia...^^ que le queda un capítulo de vida. Muchas gracias a todos ellos.

NightWalker


	9. Capítulo 9

EL CUERVO

LA REDENCIÓN

_"...Forgive our sins, like we forgive others'_

_Don't leave us into temptation and save us from evil…"_

_Amen._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un altar y una iglesia.  Precisos, y el capricho del destino una vez más volvía a hacerse presente. Shaoran, El Cuervo, frente a un altar, y Quan Cheng.

-Es la hora de que el infierno se abra a tus pies... –Shaoran se mueve un poco hacia el altar mayor y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente– la venganza se hará a todo costo...

Pero lo que no había visto era al oficial Kobayashi con un rifle de francotirador, oculto en un nivel superior, y apuntaba a la pequeña ave que reposaba en su hombro. Quan solo esperaba que el oficial apretara el gatillo, y entonces sucedería lo que debería suceder....

**¡Bang!** -resonó el disparo en toda la construcción.

El Mundo de Shaoran se trastornó de repente. La pequeña ave cayó entre las sillas, perdiéndose de la vista. Shaoran quedó de pie, y miró a Quan Cheng con una expresión que mezclaba la furia y la credulidad, pero fue peor al escuchar otro fogonazo, y un intenso dolor en su hombro izquierdo. El dolor regresaba, la sangre fluía, pero lo peor de todo, sentía mermado su poder, su capacidad para sanar...

-¡Hay que atraparlo vivo! –dijo Quan Cheng al ver la herida que recibía Shaoran

Kobayashi lo escuchó y se detuvo, pero Shaoran aprovechó y se extravió por unas escaleras, cuesta arriba

-¡Estúpido, ve tras él! ¡no permitas que escape! –vociferó Quan Cheng al obeso oficial– ¡AHORA!!

Kobayashi obedeció al momento, partiendo tras la figura ahora vacilante de Shaoran, y ante la mirada de Quan Cheng

-Eres la clave que necesitamos...–murmuró Cheng con una sonrisa– tú eres el espécimen perfecto...

-------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué Eriol? –murmuró Tomoyo con voz trémula– ¿cómo...?

La reencarnación de Clow guardó silencio

-¡Di algo, por el amor de Dios! –explotó Mei Ling, que tenía un vendaje alrededor de la cabeza– ¿cómo es eso de que Shaoran morirá? ¡habla!

-Yo puedo responder eso –murmuró una voz salida de la nada. Al momento todos saltaron de sus lugares

-¿Quién anda ahí? –inquirió Eriol– ¡muéstrese ahora!

Pero no apareció nada, salvo la voz de nuevo.

-Me es completamente imposible aparecer frente a sus ojos, a pesar de que dos de ustedes poseen grandes habilidades mágicas –habló el monje, guía del cuervo– soy aquel que fue designado para guiar en esto a quien ustedes conocieron como Shaoran Li...

-Momento, momento –habló Mei Ling– ¿por qué hablas en pasado?

-Porque Shaoran Li murió aquel día –respondió el monje– y el poder de Quor toth lo regresó de la muerte...

Sakura solo oía y su mundo se oscurecía cada vez más

-El poder de Quor toth es oscuro, pero no necesariamente es maligno. Solo le sirvió para cumplir lo que debía hacer...

-¿Qué debía hacer? –dijo con un suspiro Sakura

-Venganza...justicia...esa era la misión. Y ahora...

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Tomoyo, y el monje suspiró

-Pues ahora solamente acabará con el culpable...y regresará a donde debe estar...

-Por eso decía Eriol que Shaoran moriría...–concluyó Tomoyo– su alma regresará al otro mundo...al otro lado cuando acabara con el culpable que quedaba

-Exacto... –murmuró el monje– y sospecho que ese momento no está muy lejos...

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Sakura, temiéndose la respuesta

-Tú lo sabes...porque cuando él acabe con el último...morirá –y su voz a sus oídos se apagó por un instante eterno

-------------------------------------------------

-Argh...maldición –murmuró Shaoran mientras trataba de contener su repentino dolor corporal– siento...el dolor...¡Argh!

Shaoran avanzó dos pasos y se recargó contra la pared, sintiendo ramalazos de dolor por todo el cuerpo, y sentía la sangre abandonar su cuerpo para decorar la blanca pared. Sus pensamientos de inmediato se convirtieron en furia, al recordar la forma tan estúpida como había caído en su trampa. Ellos sabían que cuando él alcanzara a divisarlos, saltaría tras su pista

-Maldita sea...–murmuró sintiéndose débil–...no puedo acabar así, no puedo....

De repente sintió una pequeña energía subir por su cuerpo. Al momento reconoció de donde provenía. Su magia, aún estaba viva, y podría usarla...no todo estaba perdido

Se levantó lentamente, y pudo escuchar el rumor de pasos. Si, alguien venía tras su pista, y pagaría caro el hacerlo. 

Kobayashi ingresó y se sorprendió al no encontrar nada más que una mancha de sangre en la pared, y un vitral de la santísima virgen. Miró por doquier, no había sitio posible para esconderse, no había...

**crack** –retumbó en el lugar algo similar a un crujido en el techo

Volvió la vista al techo y lo único que alcanzó a distinguir fue una figura de negro cayendo sobre él. De inmediato se sintió silenciado, y sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas, completamente espantado

-No puedes matar...–murmuró Shaoran mientras su lanza de blanca y brillante hoja aparecía de la nada en su mano–...a lo que ya ha muerto...

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Seishirow Kobayashi. La lanza entró a la altura de su pecho, y su corazón fue ensartado de cabo a cabo. Shaoran se levantó, y observó al obeso sujeto empalado, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. No era muy propio de una iglesia este espectáculo, pero no había más remedio. Se levantó, y pudo observar algo con sorpresa inédita: su herida había desaparecido. Su magia había restablecido la conexión entre él y Quor Toth.

-Gracias... –fue lo único que brotó de sus labios mientras sacaba la lanza del cuerpo de Kobayashi y marchaba por el otro sujeto

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura entonces se levantó de su lugar en la sala de la casa Daidouji. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida mientras el monje la observaba

-¿a dónde vas Sakura?

-Tengo que ir con él...debo hacerlo –murmuró Sakura

El monje abrió los ojos sorprendido. _"El amor...."_

Sakura salió de inmediato a la acera, mientras veía como las estrellas surgían en el cielo, pero negras nubes de tormenta se cernían sobre la ciudad

-Shaoran...–murmuró Sakura mientras salía hacia la catedral–

Sus pasos volaban, mientras sus pensamientos también.  Solo tenía en mente llegar con Shaoran, era eso o morir de dolor una segunda vez, que no sabía si era capaz de soportar

-Por favor...no me abandones de nuevo Shaoran...–murmuró mientras llegaba a la avenida– ¡¡No llegaré a tiempo a este paso!! –entonces su báculo nació en su mano y la carta de la carrera le dio su prodigiosa velocidad– ¡¡Tengo que llegar junto a él!!

-------------------------------------------------

-Hmmmmmm....Kobayashi ya ha tardado bastante tiempo... –murmuró Quan Cheng mientras miraba en derredor. La catedral de un momento a otro adquirió un matiz tétrico, al escuchar como la tormenta comenzaba a rugir en el exterior de la gótica construcción. Entonces escuchó lo que sería la prueba del fracaso del oficial. Un cuervo Graznando, cuyo sonido retumbó con un eco estremecedor en todo el lugar

-¿Dónde estás? –murmuró mientras retrocedía súbitamente espantado– ¡¡MUÉSTRATE MALDITO!!

-Huelo el miedo en tus palabras...sabes que te atraparé y te mataré...y te enviaré directo al infierno...

-¡¡NO!! –Cheng vociferó mientras se daba a la fuga

Corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas hasta que llegó al techo de la iglesia. Ya la lluvia que caía era torrencial, y volvió espantado la vista al abismo que se abría a sus pies. Un camino guarnecido por gárgolas, y una lluvia que volvía traicionero el suelo donde se paraba era lo único que podía ver....

-Tú...maldito seas...–murmuró una voz salida desde la cortina lluviosa que se cernía sobre el  lugar– la venganza caerá sobre ti como la espada de Damocles...solo que va a despedazarte...

Shaoran surgió de las sombras, empapado, mientras el cuervo surgía de la nada.

-Es la hora...de que la destrucción llegue a ti.... –murmuró mientras extrañas frases comenzaban a surgir de sus labios, espantando todavía más a aquel sujeto

Pater noster, qui es in coelis murmuraba mientras paso a paso se acercaba a él Santificetur nomen tuum: adveniat regnum tuum la lanza que brillaba en su mano, opacada por la lluvia y por la sangre todavía residente en ella Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in coelo, et in terra Podía ver claramente como  el miedo y la certeza de la muerte invadían el rostro de Quan Cheng  Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, el dimitte nobis débita nostra Shaoran paso a paso, como en una parodia de su propia ejecución, avanzaba murmurando mientras sentía una extraña luz en su cuerpo Sicut et nos dimittimus debitóribus nostris 

-La venganza al final...va a consumarse...–Et ne nos rindúcas in tentatiónem sed libera a nos a malo Shaoran llegó frente a él mientras esgrimía la lanza frente a él Amén y al final la lanza cegó su vida casi instantáneamente, al atravesar su pecho sin misericordia, y un relámpago iluminaba el acto...

Al hacerlo, Shaoran se sintió parcialmente débil. Se sostuvo de la lanza, cual si fuera un bastón, y miró hacia la oscuridad imperecedera.

-Está hecho...ya la venganza está sellada...

En ese preciso momento Sakura apareció para ver la figura de Shaoran sobre el techo de la catedral. Iba a llamarlo, pero antes de que una sílaba saliera de sus labios, un relámpago cegó sus ojos, y Shaoran, al momento, se había desvanecido como si fuera parte del mismísimo aire

-¿Shaoran? –dijo en un susurro Sakura mientras miraba en derredor. De repente tuvo un misterioso presentimiento. No sabía de dónde había salido, pero de alguna forma sabía donde estaba...

-------------------------------------------------

La lluvia caía sobre el cementerio suavemente. Shaoran apareció entonces frente a su lápida, y cayó de rodillas frente a esta, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a escurrir en suaves gotas por su rostro. No sabía como había llegado hasta ahí en tan poco tiempo, pero que importaba ya...solo era cuestión de tiempo...y moriría

-Irónico...–murmuró Shaoran– morir dos veces...quién lo creería...

Miró en derredor, y solo encontró una multitud de lápidas frías y mojadas por la lluvia

-Al menos...–murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos– nadie sufrirá por mi pérdida...

-Eso es lo que tú crees –apareció una voz de repente. Shaoran alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada verde de Sakura

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un instante eterno, hasta que Sakura cayó sobre él, uniéndose en un abrazo y en un beso cálido y eterno

-Sakura...–Shaoran rompe el beso y la mira a los ojos– ¿cómo supiste? ¿cómo...?

De repente sintió el impulso de guardar silencio, al sentir como ella se refugiaba en él, y tuvo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el impulso de llorar

-Por favor no me abandones...–suplicó ella– no me dejes sola, te lo suplico...

-Sakura....-Shaoran estrecha el abrazo de ambos, mientras la pertinaz lluvia todavía los mojaba– no puedo...aunque lo desee no puedo hacerlo y no sabes como me enerva eso!! Por favor, perdóname, pero no puedo quedarme contigo Sakura

Ella porfiadamente se aferró a él

-No...yo quiero quedarme contigo Shaoran...no me abandones, te lo ruego –las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Sakura...–Shaoran sonríe medianamente y le acaricia el rostro– nunca voy a abandonarte...pero no podré estar contigo, porque mi lugar ya no está aquí...está en otro lugar, así que tranquilízate...y permíteme gozar contigo estos últimos momentos con tu compañía

Sakura asintió y se recargó sobre su hombro, mientras percibía el dulce calor que emanaba de él, de ambos juntos. No supo realmente cuánto tiempo pasó, solo estaba concentrada en sentirlo cerca de ella.

-Shaoran...yo te amo...–murmuró Sakura con un hilo de voz

-Y yo a ti...–respondió Shaoran de igual forma Shaoran– te amo, muchísimo...

El monje atinó a aparecer en ese momento. Hacía tiempo estaba buscando a Shaoran, y este pudo distinguirlo

-Es la hora...–murmuró el monje

Shaoran asintió y rompió el abrazo que compartían ambos. Se levantó y avanzó un paso. Se dio la vuelta para poder ver a Sakura. Ella lo vio con una sonrisa triste y agachó la mirada

-Entonces...esto es el adiós Shaoran –dijo ella

-No lo es...siempre estaré contigo Sakura...–dijo él mientras le ayudaba a levantarse– búscame en tus sueños...en las estrellas, o en la profanidad de la noche...y siempre me encontrarás allí....

Sakura sonrió y comenzó a soltar lágrimas sin poder contenerse

-Está bien...–se limpió como pudo las lágrimas y le regaló su mejor sonrisa– te amo...

-Y yo a ti...por favor, diles a todos que los extrañaré...–Shaoran sonríe tristemente– Adiós Sakura...

Sakura asiente y sonríe, dándole su mejor sonrisa

-Te amaré siempre...adiós Shaoran –Sakura sonríe y estira su mano en forma de despedida– adiós

Shaoran sonríe y le asiente al monje. Este, hace que un aura blanquecina los rodee a ambos, aunque Sakura solo observaba a Shaoran, que paulatinamente, comenzó a desvanecerse en una intensa luz

-Recuerda Sakura...búscame en donde nadie buscaría...–y al momento su cuerpo dejó de ser visible–Te amo...y te cuidaré siempre...

-Y yo siempre te amaré...–Sakura habló a la nada– adiós Shaoran

-------------------------------------------------

Pero mientras todo eso sucedía, en la catedral, del cuerpo ya sin vida del oficial Kobayashi, salía algo parecido a una crisálida transparente, y surgía de ella algo no mucho más alto que un niño

-Retornando a la base...misión incompleta –murmuró mientras se desvanecía en un juego de luces brillantes– comenzar segunda fase

Nota del autor: ^^ bueno, y se acabó. Esto fue el final del cuervo....*ejem* de la primera parte, ^^ escribiré una secuela.

Bueno, agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus reviews a lo largo de la historia, -_- a pesar de que me tardé algo actualizando pero a veces el trabajo no deja ni respirar....y un agradecimiento especial a Engel Hope por amenazarme a terminarlo ^^

NightWalker


End file.
